


Expose You

by maybege



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Come Marking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom!Obi-Wan, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen, Verbal Humiliation, master kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/pseuds/maybege
Summary: When the ship that is transporting you to Coruscant is attacked, you and the Jedi Master you harbour feelings for are infected by some gas that has … quite interesting side effects.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148





	Expose You

**Author's Note:**

> It has been forever since I’ve written an Obi-Wan piece so this is me trying to find my groove again. It is by no means perfect but it was a lot of fun to write, so there’s that! This story is based on a request and an idea I had a while ago which will be the sequel. Basically, I am exploring more dom!Obi-Wan (who is surprised?). As always, let me know what you think and feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Warnings: explicit sexual content, dubious consent due to sex pollen, love confessions, dom!Obi-Wan, slight verbal degradation, come kink, master kink, creampies, multiple orgasms, slight overstimulation, dirty talk, talk of exhibitionism/public sex

Why did it always have to be you?

That was the question roaming around in your head as you ran to where you suspected others might be.

Your name was shouted from somewhere through the green fog and soon enough a blue lightsaber glowed in the dark. Relief filled you, “Obi-Wan!”

Gone were the formalities, gone were any rules you tried to bound yourself to. With the ringing of the ship in your ears, the adrenalin pumping through your veins, you were just happy to see him. A strong arm, wrapped around your waist, pulling you into a smaller corridor where the Jedi knelt down before you.

“Are you alright?” he asked you, his blue eyes almost glowing in the dark. Or was that something you just imagined in the haze of your fear?

“What happened?” you managed to ask, wrapping your robe tighter around you, “I was – sleeping, I think and the everything was red and foggy and – and …”

“The Separatists,” Obi-Wan replied darkly, peeking around the corner to see if any of the droids were coming your way, “C’mon, we have to make it to the command centre, I know Anakin will be there.”

You nodded, taking a deep breath and immediately regretting it as another cough wrecked your chest. The alarms were still blaring in your ears and you did not even know what to do but as Obi-Wan’s free hand wrapped around yours, you followed him blindly.

Through the thick fog that was filling the hallways, you could barely see his back in front of you, but his hand never left yours, not once. What was curious was that there seemed to be no enemies boarding the ship, Obi-Wan’s lightsaber serving more as a flashlight rather than a weapon.

But to be honest with how scared you were, you were just relieved when the door to the command centre finally came into view. Obi-Wan pulled you in front of him, his chest pressed against your back as he punched in the access code, shielding your body with his.

As soon as the door opened, Obi-Wan rushed you inside, the door closing with a hiss behind you. The air was cleaner here and you took a deep breath, coughing again at the resistance in your throat. Beside you, Obi-Wan coughed too but then you were pressed against the door, looking up at him with big eyes. His hands were heavy on your waist as he seemed to inspect you, blue eyes flitting over your face and making you feel … warm.

Very warm.

“I think Her Majesty is unharmed, Master,” the amused voice of Skywalker came from somewhere behind Obi-Wan but all you could think about was how close Obi-Wan was, how it would feel to bury your fingers in his beard, how it would feel to kiss him.

But then he stepped away from you, a blush high on his cheeks and his pupils dilated, “My apologies, Princess,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head before turning to Skywalker, “We should inform the nearest ship of what has transpired. Any casualties?”

You did not really listen to their conversation, instead trying to focus on calming your breathing and the racing heartbeat in your chest.

It had been weeks if not months that the Jedi General had stayed on your planet, trying to convince your parents to join the Republican cause. You knew your father had long decided to do so, but in the Jedi General, he had seen a challenge to see how far the Republic would go for his help.

Usually not one to support your father’s plans, you could not deny that you had enjoyed his prolonged presence in the halls of your home. Because the more time had passed, the more he spent with you. walking with you through the gardens, visiting some of the villages with you. He was a novelty for most of your citizens and it had been especially fun to see him playing with the children.

When the time came for Master Kenobi to depart, your father had asked him to accompany you to Coruscant. It had been hard to hide your excitement (your crush) from him but spending the next few days on a ship with Obi-Wan Kenobi? You could not imagine anything better.

Which was how you ended up here, in the command centre of a Republic ship, surrounded by troopers and Jedi and hardly taking your eyes off the man of your dreams.

But something wasn’t right.

“I – I don’t feel so good,” you murmured, your hand going to your forehead as if that would magically cure you, “I feel hot.”

A chair appeared magically behind you and you sank down on it, a tight pull in your belly making you gasp. What was happening?

“Princess,” familiar blue eyes looked into yours as the Jedi Master knelt down in front of you, warm hands on your knees making you dizzy, “What – Anakin, get the med droids, she looks sick.”

You saw the younger Jedi eye Obi-Wan curiously before the first med droids rolled in. Obi-Wan looked worse for wear as well, sweat pearled on his forehead and while he obviously tried to look as unfazed as possible, you did spot the slight furrow between his brows.

Fascinated by him you reached your hand out to touch him, your tongue darting out to wet your lips. But his hand caught yours, bringing it down in your lap and a whine formed in your throat that you did your best to suppress.

All you wanted was … was him.

You did not even flinch when the droids appeared beside you, cold metal arms appearing on your forehead, taking your temperature.

The droid beside you said things. Things that did not quite register with you because all you could look at was how Obi-Wan’s fingers ran through his beard, how you wanted to kiss him and have him hold you down while he fucked into you. Yes, that sounded good right about now.

“A – a sex pollen?!” Obi-Wan looked strangely pale, you blinked confusedly at him as he turned to you, panic and – and _need_ in his eyes.

“The need should be relieved within 24 hours to ensure no permanent damage,” the droid explained in a monotone voice, “I recommend a quiet and warm environment and lots of hydration.”

 _Relief_ sounded good. Relief sounded like kisses and touches and his whispered promises in your ear and his fingers deep inside of you. You wanted relief.

There was a discussion going on again. You were tired of it. You did not want to listen to them arguing any longer. All you wanted was Obi-Wan. When your hand fell onto his forearm, he froze, head whipping around to look at you. There was a wild look in his eyes as if he was in pain, and you swallowed. You wanted to take that from him. Wanted to plant your lips on his neck and lavish him in kisses until he could relax.

“Darling, did you hear that?” he asked you, a slur to his words, “Would that be alright with you?”

“I just want you,” you mumbled, trying to feel the warmth of his skin, “I trust you, Obi-Wan, I do, I want this, I want –“

“Okay that’s enough,” Anakin said, “We will get you a room and you can decide what to do, I will cancel it from the protocol and whatever happens just … happens.”

_Whatever happens, just happens._

_Whatever happens, just happens._

You were still pondering over the sentence even as you sat down on the hard floor of the cell they put you in. Because there was no other way it could be described. To be honest, you were surprised they had found you another room at all, with how they were now avoiding letting anyone else in contact with the gas for … obvious reasons.

But now as the door behind you clicked closed, you were alone with Obi-Wan in the quiet room and you did not know how to handle it.

You wanted to touch him. So badly.

But you also wanted to talk to him and cry your heart out and just tell him already. Tell him and then he would kiss you and whisper the things you always wanted to hear from his lips.

Too bad then that Obi-Wan did not seem to interest in touch you. Or talking to you. Or even looking at you.

The Jedi Master was standing at the far end of the room, as far away as he possibly could be, and was cupping his chin, looking especially tense.

You noticed that he had left his light sabre and blaster somewhere outside the room but the cloak was crumpled somewhere in the corner.

You shifted your legs, liquid heat feeling like it seeped through your nightgown and robe. Your whole body was throbbing, your nipples hardening under the rub of the fabric and you wanted to tweak them, pully down your neckline as far as it would go and just bare yourself to him and the cold air.

“Please, Obi-Wan,” you whispered, not daring to meet his gaze, “I – if the droid is right and we just need to –“

“No.”

Tears gathered in your eyes, “He said we – within 24 hours or there would be damage,” you whispered. Oddly enough, you weren’t really worried about yourself. But for him. “I don’t want you to be hurt.”

He did not say anything.

This was the worst. And as if you hadn’t lost enough dignity, some part of you decided to just _keep talking._

“I wouldn’t mind, you know,” you started, playing with the frayed edge of your robe, “I – I know the Jedi don’t have any sexual relationships and I – I should never think of you in that way but sometimes … sometimes I do. I think it’s the way you look at me. Not me specifically, I would – don’t think that you would ever look at me like I want you to look at me, I am just imagining things but … but your eyes are, they are so heated, Obi-Wan and I wonder what it would be like to ... with you … and –“

“I can’t,” he brought out, his back still to you and he sounded broken. So broken it made your heart sting a little in empathy for him, “I can't, darling, no matter how much I would want to, I can’t.”

“Why? Why can’t you?” you asked, your heart starting to race, “You heard what Anakin said, he would not say anything to anyone and we need to – I need you to survive this, Obi-Wan. So why can’t –“

“Because I love you!” he shouted, his voice desperate and eyes wide as he turned to face you. Both of you stared at each other for a moment, you could see how his chest rose rapidly, how his hands were clenched by his side.

“Because I love you,” he repeated more quietly, running his hand over his face, “force’s sake, I love you and I cannot – cannot do this and then be done with it.”

With shaky legs and blurred vision, you stood up, making some unsure steps towards him until his hands were at your hips and you felt whole.

“You wouldn’t have to be done with it,” you whispered, fiddling with your hands in front of your middle, your fingertips brushing the coarse material of his tunic, “You – I – I love you too.”

Obi-Wan did not say anything for an excruciatingly long time. But his hands also did not leave you and so you took that as a good sign.

“You do?” he finally asked quietly and you nodded.

“So … you really wouldn’t mind if …?”

“Absolutely not,” you protested, “It’s been all I could think about these last few – _oh_!”

A cramp hit your abdomen, a heat so strong it made you groan. You bowed over, trying to stead you against the wall as you pressed your hand to your stomach, hoping the pressure would somehow help. Obi-Wan was instantly at your back, his chest pressed against you and his chin on your shoulder. His body was so strong and steady behind you, you wondered if he felt anything at all.

“What’s wrong, darling?” he asked, and you felt a wave of calm wash over you. Was that him?

“It hurts,” you whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut and hoping it would pass soon. What was it that the droid had said? 24 hours in case you would … in case you would …

A large hand wrapped around yours, gently pulling it away before pulling up your nightgown so far it exposed your belly and pressing itself there instead. You hissed at the contact, your skin burning and heat rising but the touch of another also helped and you sighed. His fingers splayed over your soft flesh and you heard him hum into your ear.

“Better?” he asked,

“A little,” you replied, leaning your head back against him. You had not even thought about how that would expose your throat to him but when his lips skimmed over the sensitive skin beneath your ear you took a sharp breath in, tensing. It was all so much, him finally touching you.

“Just relax, darling,” he whispered, and you could feel his beard scratch against you as his hand pressed you closer to him. Against your lower back you felt … well, you felt _him_ and when you pushed back, just a little, he rewarded you with a low groan.

“Let me take care of you,” he murmured, his fingers skimming the edge of your underwear, “Let me make you feel good.”

“Yes, Master,” you replied, your eyes fluttering closed as you relaxed against him.

You only noticed your mistake when he tensed behind you.

“Oh, my princess is filthy,” he chuckled darkly, his hand slipping inside your panties, immediately seeking out your clit. You keened, throwing your head back against his shoulder, grinding down onto his fingers.

“Already so wet for me,” he growled, “This what you wanted? Your master fucking you with his fingers? Look at you, you’re _dripping_ down my fingers. Are they thick enough for you? I don’t think so, I think you need a cock in you, don’t you?”

“Yes,” you gasped, trying somehow to remain standing when your knees felt like they would give out from pleasure at any given moment.

“Yes, _what_?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good girl,” he praised you, pressing a sloppy kiss to your shoulder. His other hand wandered up to your chest, taking your nightgown with it. His thumb and forefinger closed around a pebbled nub and you gasped, your legs trembling and even in his haze, Obi-Wan seemed to notice your predicament.

“Kneel down for me, okay?” he asked softly and you nodded.

You did not quite know what he did, too busy following his instructions, but when he pulled off your nightgown and your panties you had a suspicion what he was about to do.

You knelt on the floor, feeling dizzy with arousal and anticipation. With how you were positioned, you could not see him but the next thing your felt was his hot breath over your folds and you let yourself fall onto your elbows, already giving up the idea of looking graceful when all you could think of was being fucked by him.

“Spread your legs for me, my darling,” the Jedi soothed from behind you, his hand gliding down your back to your ass, palming the flesh there, “Let me see that pussy, hm?”

You gasped, feeling the heat rise in your chest at hearing him talk this way. This was the Obi-Wan you had never dreamed of seeing but oh by the stars were you happy you did. You shuffled your knees wider apart, embarrassed by how exposed you were to him.

Obi-Wan seemed to be aware of it too, groaning loudly behind you. “My good little slut,” he praised you, a light slap landing on the flesh of your ass.

Your heart stopped before it started racing again. Having him call you something so demeaning in that smug voice of his – it should not be as hot as it was.

He spread your folds with his thumbs and you felt even more exposed. Your tits were now pressing against the cold floor, your nipples almost painfully hard and you turned so the heat of your cheeks was touching the cold metal too. Having him so close to you, it was exhilarating.

“Obi-Wan, please ….”

“Uh-uh,” he chided you, his fingers disappearing from your fluttering hole, “Did you forget your manners, princess?

“I am sorry, master,” you gasped out, pushing your ass closer to his hand. Whether for him to finger you or spank you, it did not matter at this point. You just wanted him to touch you. “Master, please, please fuck me.”

“Fuck you with what?” he teased you, his finger trailing a circle around your entrance, gathering your wetness there, “Fuck you with my fingers? With my cock? My tongue? The force?”

You clenched around nothing. He could do that?

“Oh, you _liked_ that thought,” Obi-Wan stated and you could practically hear his voice dripping with smugness, “I’ll have to remember that for when we land. For now, you have to decide, darling, what do you want?”

“Fuck me with your cock p-please, master,” you whispered hoarsely, feeling dirty using such language. But when you felt him nudge against your entrance everything else was forgotten.

“Such filthy words for such a pretty thing,” he murmured. His warm chest plastered against your back and suddenly he was there, inside you, so deep and so slow and you felt yourself clamp around him, your body being overwhelmed by all kinds of sensations. You were more than wet enough and still your creamed, not because it hurt but because the sensation was too much all at once – too much pleasure, too much relief, too much _everything_.

You were pretty sure you blacked out for a second, your eyes blinking open, some drool running down the corner of your mouth as you felt him move inside of you.

“Look at what a whore you are,” he hissed, “All it needed was a cock to fill you up and you already came – without my permission.”

“’m – I’m sorry, master,” you whimpered, tears of pleasure running down your cheeks, “It feels too good, so good, please …”

His pace was frantic and with how controlled he usually was you could tell that even he was affected by the pollen. But by the stars did it feel good. He was thick and long and the way he rubbed against your walls was everything you had dreamed of and _more_.

“I’m gonna come inside you,” he growled in your ear, his hips not stopping, not once, “I’m gonna come inside you as many times as I want and you will thank me for it every single time, won’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” you keened, pushing your ass up and against him, wanting him deeper, wanting to feel him fill you up as he had said. “Pl-please come inside me, please I want to feel it, I want it so bad, please, master, _pleasepleaseplease_ –“

With a growl, he grasped your hips tightly, pushing into you so far it almost hurt, and came. A lot. You smiled as you felt it filling you, slowly escaping around his length and dripping onto the floor with obscene sounds. You could feel your walls clenching around him rhythmically, essentially milking him of all he to give and he did not seem to stop.

“The next time I need to go to one of the boring dinners, I am going to take you with me,” he growled in your ear, his naked chest pressed against your back as his cock reached deep inside of you. He was still hard.

“You can sit next to me in one of your pretty dresses and smile and laugh and charm everyone around you,” he murmured, his hips slowly starting to move again and you sobbed at the pleasure, “And none of them will now that you’re still leaking my come from when I fucked you in the elevator on the way there.”

You gasped at the image, your walls tightening around you but he did not falter. “And then when everyone’s mingling and making small talk, I will follow you into the refresher and fuck my come right back into that little pussy of yours, how does that sound, princess?”

“Good,” you gasped, rocking back into him, your eyes rolling back in your head, “So good, please can I come, master?”

“Oh, we can’t have you be that loud when I take you at the dinner,” he chided you, “There will only be a thin door separating you from everyone knowing what a whore the Princess is. What do you say, maybe I have to gag you first?”

The image in your mind was so vivid it was like you could taste the fingers he had stuffed in your mouth to keep you quiet.

“Yes,” you whimpered, “Anything you want, master, I promise, please just – just let me come, I promise I’ll be good, I’ll be so good …”

“Alright,” he sighed, his pace picking up again, “Come for me, little one. Now.”

It was like someone opened a kriffing dam. Your thighs were trembling and there were tears streaming down your face and you came so much and oh stars how could it feel so good and how was he still fucking you and kriff were you coming _again_?

“There you go, little one,” he encouraged you, fucking you through the spasms of your orgasms before you felt him come inside you again, his forehead falling against your back. You did not want to imagine how messy your thighs must look.

You winced when Obi-Wan pulled out of you, his hands slowly brushing over your back and thighs. “And what do good princesses say when they get to cum?” he teased you, a twinkle in his eyes that made your chest feel warm.

“Thank you, master,” you whispered, a dreamy smile on your lips as you, “Thank you for letting me come.”

He rewarded you with a kiss to your shoulder blade, his cloak falling over you like a blanket, “Good girl, you did so well.”

Your body felt like you were floating somewhere off in space between the stars. But then Obi-Wan’s arms grounded you into reality as he pulled you to his chest, settling down on the hard floor next to you.

“Sleep for a while,” he murmured, his beard brushing against your forehead, “You deserve it, darling.”

*

“Did you mean it?” you whispered into the dark, your head bedded onto his chest, “When you said you loved me?”

“Yes,” he replied quietly, his arm tightening around your back, “Yes, I did. I love you.”

You fell back asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello over on tumblr! @maybege


End file.
